The Eyes of Love
by nyong
Summary: "Aku akan memberikan apapun yang kau inginkan." R n R. Don't like? Don't read :


**A/N:** Halooo ^^ ini kali pertama aku publish di FFn ini *biasanya aku sih jadi silent reader, mintaa rekom fic sama temen* #ditendangkeamazon Dan Fic ini, aku persembahkan buat temenku yang baik paling bejat, Si Nenek tersayang a.k.a **Caca Sakura Diamond**~ #ditendangnenek

Okay, Happy reading all (^0^)/

* * *

**The Eyes of Love**

**US/UK Fanfiction**

**I don't own Hetalia, but hetalia still **** Hidekaz Himaruya**

**WARNING: AU, OOC ness maybe**

**Don't like, Don't read! :))  
**

* * *

"Arthur, kapan aku bisa melihat senja bersamamu seperti dulu lagi?"

Satu kalimat yang selalu terngiang dikepalaku. Satu kalimat yang selalu membuatku susah tidur. Satu kalimat penuh harapan. Harapan untuk dapat melihat...

Begitu sedih melihat dirinya seperti itu. Menyesakkan mengetahui orang yang kita sayang tidak dapat melihat...apa pun. Aku sudah mencari di seluruh rumah sakit dan tidak ada stok bola mata. Aku mulai frustasi mengetahui aku tidak dapat melakukan apa-apa untuknya. Aku tidak dapat mengabulkan apa yang dia inginkan.

...

Tidak. Masih ada satu cara lain.

* * *

Hujan deras mengguyur kota yang ku tinggali ini. Aku mulai lari kecil di jalanan yang sepi. Sadar tidak akan menang melawan awan gelap itu, aku berhenti berlari dan memilih untuk berjalan. Suatu kebodohan jika tidak membawa payung ataupun jas hujan sebelumnya. Ya, itulah aku.

Di tengah perjalanan menuju sebuah rumah yang cukup besar untuk ku tinggali seorang diri, aku melihat anak kecil duduk sendirian. Merasa iba aku pun menghampirinya. Ku tanya sedang apa dia disana. Ternyata dia tidak memiliki keluarga. Tanpa pikir panjang aku langsung mengajaknya ke rumahku dan menawarkannya untuk menjadi keluargaku. Wajahnya terlihat sangat senang. Mata birunya memancarkan kilauan yang indah. "Terima kasih, tuan. Kau adalah malaikatku!"

* * *

"Kakaaaak... ayo ajarkan aku bermain biola!" kata Alfred sambil menarik-narik lengan bajuku.

"Baiklah." Aku tidak dapat menolak setelah melihat senyum polos diwajahnya.

"Asik!" Alfred langsung menarikku menuju tempat dimana aku biasa bermain alat musik.

Selama hampir dua tahun ini Alfred selalu memintaku untuk mengajarkannya berbagai hal. Dia termasuk anak yang mempunyai rasa ingin tahu tinggi. Dia juga anak yang aktif dan sangat periang. Di saat aku lelah bekerja, dia selalu membuatkanku teh hangat. Minuman kesukaanku. Entah darimana dia belajar membuatnya, tapi aku tahu dia sangat ingin membuatku melepas bebanku selama berada di kantor. Saat aku pulang ke rumah, dia selalu menungguku. Menungguku untuk memberikan senyuman hangatnya hanya untuk aku seorang.

Rumah ini terasa hidup dengan kehadirannya. Sebelumnya disini sangatlah sepi. Seperti kuburan, tidak ada kehidupan. Hanyalah aku yang menjadi pembersih kuburan itu.

Aku menyayangi Alfred. Aku sangat bersyukur telah dipertemukan dengannya, my beloved boy.

* * *

Waktu menunjukkan pukul 11 malam. Sudah hampir tiga jam aku menunggu Alfred pulang ke rumah. Menyebalkan menunggu seseorang selama berjam-jam dan tidak melakukan aktivitas apapun. Biasanya aku mendengarkan musik klasik dari radio tuaku, tetapi aku tidak melakukannya sekarang. Aku hanya takut tertidur dan tidak sempat bertemu dengan Alfred. Alfred selalu pulang malam dan pergi pagi sekali. Itu membuatku susah untuk menghabiskan waktu dengannya seperti dulu.

**KREEEEK**

"Alfred!" betapa senangnya diriku melihat sesosok pria dewasa berdiri di seberang tempat aku menunggu. "Kamu lapar? Aku sudah menyiapkan hamburger untuk kit-"

"Arthur." Mata biru langitnya menatap mata hijau zamrud milikku. "Aku sudah bukan anak kecil lagi. Aku sudah umur 20 tahun. Aku tidak akan kenapa-kenapa meskipun pulang malam. Lebih baik besok kau tidak usah menungguku seperti ini lagi." Sepertinya Alfred menemukan kantong mata dibawah mataku ini.

"Be-begitukah? Baiklah kalau itu yang kau mau."

_**Hey Alfred. Apa kau tidak ingat? Ini kan tepat sepuluh tahun kita bertemu.**_

Akhir-akhir ini Alfred bersikap aneh. Sangat sangat aneh. Tak ada senyum menghiasi wajahnya. Hanya kerutan alis yang aku dapatkan. Ada apa denganmu? Kenapa mendadak berubah seperti ini? Kau tahu? Aku...hatiku tersakiti dengan sikapmu.

* * *

Di tengah-tengah hawa dingin salju, aku menyeduh teh hangat yang ku buat khusus untuk diriku yang sedang bersedih ini. Ya, sudah satu bulan Alfred bersikap dingin terhadapku. Lebih dingin daripada salju. Tidak ada kehangatan yang selama ini dia berikan kepadaku. Aku benar-benar bingung. Tiap kali aku menanyakan perubahan dirinya, dia tidak pernah menjawabnya. Apa yang sedang kau pikirkan? Apa kau sedang menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku?

Cangkir sudah kosong. Saatnya aku mulai membersihkan rumah ini. Hartaku satu-satunya. Hal yang aku lakukan pertama adalah mencuci piring dan cangkirku tadi. Kemudian ku lanjutkan dengan membereskan kamar-kamar. Kamarku dulu, kemudian kamar Alfred.

'_Alfred's Room'_

Itulah yang tertera didepan pintu kamar Alfred. Mengisyaratkan seperti 'ini wilayahku, tidak ada yang boleh melewatinya'. Entah itu benar atau tidak, yang pasti aku akan tetap melewatinya. Alfred sudah pergi pagi-pagi buta meninggalkan kamar ini kosong dan berantakan. Akulah yang harus membersihkannya.

Aku mulai mengambil pakaian yang berserakan di lantai dan tempat tidurnya. Membereskan barang-barang yang terlihat berantakan. Sampai aku menemukan secarik amplop. Rasa penasaran menyelimuti ragaku. Ku ambil amplop itu dan membukanya.

...

Aku berlari sekencang-kencangnya menuju sebuah rumah sakit yang terletak tidak jauh dari rumah. Aku menanyakan pada suster apa ada orang bernama Alfred F. Jones. Melihat nafasku tidak teratur, suster itu tau aku terburu-buru datang kemari dan langsung menuntunku menuju sebuah ruangan bertuliskan 'Emergency Room'. Aku tidak dapat masuk. Ku buka lagi isi amplop yang aku pegang. Amplop itu berisi surat dokter. Didalam surat itu, dokter menyatakan Alfred mempunyai penyakit kanker mata dan harus segera dioperasi agar kanker itu tidak menyebar ke bagian tubuhnya yang lain.

Aku berdiam diri menanti selesainya operasi Alfred. Setengah jam... satu jam... dua jam...

...

_Pintu Emergency Room terbuka!_

Aku melihat Alfred tergolek lemah tak berdaya. Matanya ditutupi oleh perban. Seorang laki-laki berpakaian hijau membawa Alfred entah kemana, seorang lagi memintaku untuk berbicara tentang keadaannya.

"Ada kabar baik dan kabar buruk. Kabar baiknya kita sudah berhasil mengoperasi matanya. Kabar buruknya kita tidak dapat menemukan pendonor yang ingin mendonorkan matanya untuk Alfred." Ucap seorang dokter bernama Ludwigitu.

"Apa kau yakin? I mean...apa kau yakin tidak ada yang ingin mendonorkan matanya untuk dia?" berharap Dr. Ludwig memberiku sedikit harapan untuk 'mengembalikan' mata Alfred.

"Aku yakin." Jawabnya mantap.

Seketika air mataku mengalir. Jatuh membasahi pipiku. Mataku mulai memerah. Harapan itu hilang. Aku hanya bisa tertunduk lesu. Apa yang harus aku lakukan? Akankah aku rela membiarkan orang yang aku sayangi tidak dapat melihat untuk selamanya?

Aku melangkahkan kaki menuju kamar dimana Alfred dirawat. Aku membuka pintu dan mendapati dirinya menyandarkan tubuh di bantal yang ditegakkan dan sebagian tembok dibelakangnya. Dia tidak akan tahu aku berada disini, dihadapannya. Dia tidak akan tahu apakah aku sedang menangis atau tidak.

Aku mengambil tangannya. Menggenggam tangannya yang bahkan lebih besar daripada tanganku. "Alfred."

"A-Arthur?" dia nampak kaget. Tidak menyangka aku akan ada disini. "A-apa yang kau lakukan disini?" dia menoleh ke arahku. Ada yang hilang. Mata biru langitnya yang selalu menghangatkanku sudah tidak ada lagi.

"Kenapa kau berbohong padaku?" aku mulai menginterogasi dirinya.

Alfred hanya bisa diam. "A-aku minta maaf. Penyakitku ini juga dimiliki oleh ibuku. Jadi...aku sudah siap apabila sewaktu-waktu aku juga mengalaminya. Aku...aku hanya tidak ingin kau tahu. Aku tidak ingin kau bersedih."

"Dasar bodoh! De-dengan kau yang bersikap seperti itu aku...jadi merasa bersalah." Suaraku terdengar lirih. Aku menahan air mataku agar tidak jatuh dihadapan Alfred meskipun aku tahu dia tidak akan melihatnya.

"A-Arthur." Tangannya mencoba meraba-raba mukaku. "K-kau menangis?" tangannya membasuh air mataku. Meskipun Alfred sudah tidak dapat melihat lagi, tetapi entah bagaimana dia bisa melihatku menangis.

"A-Arthur." Ucapnya sekali lagi sambil tetap meraba-raba mukaku. Mengusap air mata yang terus mengalir dan tak berhenti ini. Menyentuh rambut pirangku, alis tebalku, dan juga bibirku. Dan aku hanya bisa terus menangis sambil memejamkan mataku. Berharap ketika aku membuka kedua mataku ini, mata biru Alfred sudah kembali. Tapi itu tidak mungkin.

* * *

Sudah hampir enam bulan Alfred tidak dapat melihat. Dia hanya bisa duduk di kursi roda yang bisa memudahkanku untuk memindahkannya. Aku kembali merawatnya lagi seperti dia waktu masih kecil. Aku memandikannya, menggantikannya pakaian, menyuapinya makan, serta membersihkan kotorannya. Sama seperti dulu saat aku pertama kali menemukan dirinya.

"Arthur, sekarang jam berapa?" suara Alfred memecahkan lamunanku. Lamunan akan masa lalu yang indah.

"Hampir senja."

Alfred terlihat sedang memikirkan sesuatu. Cukup lama sebelum akhirnya dia mengeluarkan suaranya. "Maukah kau membawaku ke balkon?"

Aku mendorong kursi rodanya menuju balkon, tempat dimana kami biasa menghabiskan waktu untuk melihat matahari tenggelam. Dan itu dulu...

"Aku masih bisa merasakan senja ini." Aku terdiam. Tak tahu harus menjawab bagaimana. "Arthur, kapan aku bisa melihat senja bersamamu seperti dulu lagi? Aku ingin sekali melihat senja ini. Aku sudah merindukannya."

Sungguh rasa sakit ini begitu dalam mendengarmu berbicara seperti itu. Aku selalu ingin memberikan apa yang kau inginkan, Fred. Selalu.

"Kau ingin dapat melihat lagi?"

"Tentu saja! Aku ingin melihat senja, melakukan berbagai aktivitasku selama ini yang tertunda." Jawab Alfred penuh semangat. Terlihat ada keinginan yang amat sangat untuk dapat melihat lagi.

Aku menghela nafas. "Besok kau minta dokter James untuk membawamu ke rumah sakit ya?"

"A-apa ada pendonor yang rela mengorbankan matanya untukku?" Alfred terlihat begitu antusias. Begitu bersemangat.

Aku menelan ludah. Menguatkan diriku seraya berkata, "Ada."

* * *

"Alfred, saya akan melepas perbanmu. Kau jangan bergerak dulu." Kata Dr. Ludwig dengan suara lembut.

Dr. Ludwig mulai membuka perban yang menutupi mata Alfred perlahan-lahan. Balutan demi balutan telah sukses dilepas. Sampai pada balutan yang terakhir.

"Sekarang kau boleh membuka matamu."

Alfred mulai membuka matanya sedikit demi sedikit. "Aku dapat melihat!" teriak Alfred yang langsung disambut dengan senyuman manis dokter dan suster yang berada di kamarnya saat itu.

"Selamat ya, Alfred. Mulai sekarang kau dapat melihat lagi."

"Terima kasih banyak, dokter. Terima kasih banyak!"

"Kau harus berterima kasih kepada pendonormu."

"Nanti aku akan menemuimu lagi, dok. Sekarang aku mau menemui Arthur! Aku akan menyampaikan kabar gembira ini kepadanya!"

"..."

Sesampainya Alfred di rumah...

"Arthur! Arthur!"

Hening. Tidak ada yang menjawab panggilan Alfred.

"Hey Arthur, aku punya kabar gembira!"

Alfred mencari-cari sesosok pria bermata hijau, berambut pirang acak-acakan, dan beralis tebal itu. Ia mencarinya dari ruang tamu, ruang keluarga, kamar, sampai gudang. Hasilnya...nihil.

"Arthur, kau dimana?" gumamnya pelan.

Alfred pergi meninggalkan rumah tersebut. Ia berlari menyusuri jalanan menuju sebuah gedung yang cukup mewah. Ia memasuki gedung itu. Berjalan melalui tangga, berlari di koridor, dan sampai di ruangan yang cukup mewah juga. Disana dia bertemu dengan seseorang.

"Hey Matt, kau melihat Arthur?"

"Arthur? Ah, aku tidak bertemu dengannya sejak pagi ini." Matthew mulai mengeluarkan suaranya.

"Begitu ya."

"Alfred, kamu sudah bisa melihat? Matamu indah sekali. Hijau zamrud yang menawan."

"Benarkah? Terima kasih."

Untuk sesaat suasana hening. Tidak ada yang ingin berbicara.

_Eh? Dia tadi bilang...__**hijau zamrud**__?_

"Matt, aku pergi dulu!"

"Ah, iya." Jawab Matthew datar. Ia tidak mengerti mengapa Alfred terlihat buru-buru, seperti sedang dikejar hansip.

Alfred berlari menuju rumah sakit. Ia kembali karna ingin bertemu dengan Dr. Ludwig.

"Ah, Alfred. Ada apa kemari?"

Dengan nafas tersengal-sengal, Alfred menjawab, "Si-siapa yang mendonorkan mata ini kepadaku?"

"..."

"Dok, jawab aku!" bentak Alfred yang sudah mulai kehilangan kontrol emosinya.

"Akan aku ceritakan."

* * *

"_Dok, berikan aku surat pernyataan untuk mendonorkan mata ini."_

"_Hah? Apa yang akan kau lakukan?"_

"_Aku akan mati dan memberikan mata ini pada Alfred. Cuma ini satu-satunya cara agar dia dapat melihat kembali."_

"_Apa kau sudah gila hah?"_

"_Ya, aku sudah dibuat gila olehnya, Alfred."_

"_Dokter, ada korban yang mengalami luka serius dan harus segera ditangani." Seorang suster memberitahukan tentang seorang korban yang mengalami kecelakaan di jalan raya. Korban tersebut diduga menabrak sebuah pohon besar karena kebodohannya mengendarai mobil dengan kecepatan tinggi._

_Seorang pria muda berumur sekitar 25 tahun. Memiliki rambut pirang berantakan, alis tebal, dan mata berwarna hijau zamrud._

"_Dok, sebelum aku mati, aku ingin menitipkan ini padamu." Arthur memberikan Dr. Ludwig secarik kertas. "Tolong berikan itu pada Alfred."_

* * *

Alfred kaget mengetahui Arthur melakukan hal itu hanya untuk membuat dirinya dapat melihat lagi. Ia sangat tidak percaya bahwa mata yang ia gunakan untuk melihat sekarang ini adalah mata hijau Arthur. Alfred menerima secarik kertas dari Dr. Ludwig. Ia membuka kertas itu dan mulai membacanya.

_**Dear, Alfred.**_

_**Saat kau membaca secarik kertas ini kau sudah dapat melihat bukan? Bagaimana sekarang? Apa kau merasa senang dapat melihat dunia penuh warna dan tidak hitam lagi?**_

_**Alfred, teruslah hidup. Lakukanlah semua aktivitasmu yang tertunda itu. Tenang, aku tidak akan mati dan pergi begitu saja. Aku akan tetap hidup. Aku akan tetap dapat melihat dunia melalui matamu. Merasakan kasih sayangmu. **_

_**Ngomong-ngomong soal senja, aku juga dapat melihatnya bersamamu, juga melalui mata itu. Aku akan selalu hidup di dalam mata dan hatimu.**_

_**With love, Arthur.**_

"Bo-bodoh. Aku...yang aku mau tetap bersamamu. Melihat senja bersamamu, bukan dengan matamu!" Alfred tak kuasa menahan air mata dan juga emosinya.

Ia memegangi matanya. "Ma...mata ini akan ku kembalikan padamu, Arthur. Untuk itu tetaplah hidup!"

Sebelum Alfred mencungkil bola matanya, Arthur menahan tangan Alfred. Alfred merasakan hawa dingin. Hawa kematian yang berada disekitarnya. Arthur yakin Alfred dapat melihatnya, mengetahui keberadaannya meskipun samar-samar.

"_Alfred, jangan kau lukai dirimu sendiri. Aku melakukan semua ini demi kamu, apa yang kau inginkan. Ku mohon jangan sia-siakan hal itu. Ingat, aku masih tetap bersamamu, di mata dan hatimu."_

Alfred terdiam. Ia merasa sangat bodoh jika harus mencungkil bola matanya. Entah dia mendengar Arthur berbicara atau itu yang sedang ada dalam pikirannya. Ia hanya berharap Arthur dapat hidup kembali, berada disisinya. Tapi itu sudah tidak mungkin lagi.

Alfred merasakan hawa dingin yang semula berada di tangannya berpindah ke wajahnya, lehernya, tubuhnya. Samar-samar ia melihat Arthur sedang memeluk dirinya. Alfred membalas pelukannya itu. Untuk beberapa detik hawa dingin itu menjadi hangat. Sangat hangat sebelum pada akhirnya semua itu menghilang.

**TAMAT**

* * *

**End note:** SELESAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIII XD *tebar kertas ulangan* *nari hula di kantin* Akhirnya selesai -_- oke, ini abal. Tapi berhubung saya masih newbie disini, tolongin saya dong buat memperbaiki fic abal ini (_ _) entah itu saran, kritik akan saya terima dengan senang hati #tebarfotoUSUK

Review, Please? :D


End file.
